<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hear these names all the time but I still haven’t met them by cherrycitrus_blossom, michiko (nonamebut)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426947">I hear these names all the time but I still haven’t met them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom'>cherrycitrus_blossom</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/pseuds/michiko'>michiko (nonamebut)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00-line friend group, 99-line friend group, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Are they dating?, Fluff, I picked archery because Hendery and Mark did archery, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/pseuds/michiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiaojun, Hendery and Mark. Three names that Renjun has been hearing from Lucas for the past few months and yet—he’s never met them.</p><p>It doesn’t make any sense to Renjun, because Lucas has met Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin and Yangyang early on in the year.  But he hasn’t met these people who go by Mark, Hendery and Xiaojun.</p><p>Then why won’t Lucas introduce him to his new friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>🎈9900's April Fools🎈</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hear these names all the time but I still haven’t met them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the LuRen nation who only have crumbs from 2018 *cries*<br/>As my friend says, “When your otp doesn't feed you, you find ways to feed yourself.”<br/>We’re in this together friends.</p><p><span class="u"><em>0402 edit</em></span> ey this was part of an April fools prank with my friends!  this was actually written by ao3 user cherrycitrus_blossom (you can also follow her on twitter @ncity_myday) &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew that Huang Renjun and Lucas Wong are joined at the hip. Ever since the two were paired up in an ice breaker activity in their first year of high school, they’ve been friends ever since. Even if they were studying different things, they would always spend lunchtime together and support each other in their respective events.</p><p>Everyone can see they have similar vibes, Lucas being the one who has a content, fond smile on his face wherever he goes, and Renjun who walks around with grace. Neither of them was the outgoing one, as they stuck to each other all the way to graduation. It’s a common misconception to their fellow classmates, as they always think Lucas is an outgoing and bubbly person. Which isn’t wrong, but Lucas is only like that to very few people and the only one who sees it the most is Renjun because they became very close.</p><p>Now going into their first year of university, Renjun and Lucas are still attached at the hip despite having very different schedules making it harder to meet.</p><p>Renjun, who got permission from his parents to move out right after graduating high school, had moved into one of the quieter dorms on campus with his friend Jaemin, and his other friends Donghyuck and Jeno becoming their neighbours across the hall. Granted that the four of them together would be a chaotic mess if they moved into one room together, but to the contrary belief, the quartet knew how to be quiet when there are curfews and the fear of the RA knocking on their door. But they have been lucky to have their dorms allocated at the end of the corridor, and with even more luck, their other neighbours on their dorm floor are barely around or the rooms are vacated. Yangyang, their other friend is set to move into one of the vacant rooms in a few weeks which is exciting, but it also means a new level of chaos on their floor.</p><p>“It’ll be fun!” Yangyang says during dinner one time, “It’s practically our floor. Who's’ going to stop us?”</p><p>Lucas managed to get himself a single dorm room, even though he wasn’t planning on moving out from his family house until his second year. Renjun finds himself hanging out at Lucas’ dorm after his classes end for the day since Lucas gave Renjun the spare key. It’s as if nothing has changed from when they were in high school, going to each other’s houses after school and hanging out until one has to go home for dinner, or they stay for dinner. Unfortunately, Renjun’s friends think it’s something else.</p><p>“Are you and Lucas dating?” Jaemin asks during one of their Friday dinners, this one being hosted in Renjun and Jaemin’s dorm since last week was Donghyuck and Jeno’s.</p><p>Renjun almost dropped his chopsticks in surprise, “No? What makes you think that?”</p><p>It’s not the first time he’s being asked this, during high school he would be asked the same question by his classmates and every time he said no, it seemed like it was the end of the world. Renjun never understood the fuss of if he and Lucas were dating. Looks like it carried through to university.</p><p>When he mentions it to Lucas when he went over to his dorm, all he got was a cough and a vague answer.</p><p>x x</p><p>“Xuxi, why are people always thinking we’re dating? First high school, now my friends have been asking.” Renjun asks without looking up from his laptop in favour of writing his assignment. However, he looks up in concern when he hears Lucas spluttering from his spot on the couch.</p><p>What he sees is Lucas making sure he didn’t spill his drink on the couch seats and what he thinks is a tinge of pink on his ears?</p><p>After recovering from his sudden splutter, Lucas looks at Renjun and shrugs, “Who knows Junnie?” This answer for some reason didn’t satisfy Renjun, because this is something that’s been going on since their high school days. He wants an answer.</p><p>But before Renjun can reply, Lucas (once again) launches into a story that involves three names that Renjun kind of recognises.</p><p>“Did I tell you about what Hendery and I did while waiting for Xiaojun and Mark-”</p><p>x x</p><p>Xiaojun, Hendery and Mark. Three names Renjun hears all the time but has never seen their faces.</p><p>This has become a regular occurrence, Lucas retelling a story involving himself and three other people that Renjun has never met ever since they started university. It’s been half a year and Renjun still hasn’t met the people that Lucas can’t stop talking about. It doesn’t make any sense to Renjun, because Lucas has met Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin early on in the year, but he hasn’t met these people who go by Mark, Hendery and Xiaojun.</p><p>All Renjun knows is that Lucas met his new friends when he joined the archery club. Because of the schedule, Lucas would sometimes be off campus for an entire day due to a competition, or if he’s training at the university sports centre, Renjun can’t visit because of his own schedule and his art club he joined. Lucas also mentioned that his friend’s classes occur on different days and that’s why when he and Renjun have lunch, they wouldn’t be stopping by and saying hello. When Renjun tries to ask Lucas if he can meet them on the weekend, he gets told that his friends are busy with part time jobs.</p><p>The more Renjun hears about the mysterious (to him at least) three friends, he realises that these are the ones who broke Lucas out of his shell. He doesn’t remember when the change happened, but all Renjun can remember is how people would stare when Lucas breaks into laughter while they’re in the hallways. Or the fact more people from said archery club come up to greet Lucas while he’s with Renjun and stay for a quick conversation. Renjun can now count with two hands the number of people that Lucas talks about that he doesn’t know of.</p><p>Renjun didn't think that he would look at Lucas in a different light when they grew up during high school. It's not like Lucas drastically changed or anything, rather Renjun saw Lucas slowly becoming less self-conscious about himself when he met the right people.</p><p>It only took the day Renjun came to support Lucas in an archery competition, that he got to meet the three members that Lucas wouldn’t stop talking about. And what an encounter it was.</p><p>After the competition ended (with Lucas’ team winning) Renjun was waiting outside the locker room for Lucas to finish getting changed. As he was passing time by scrolling through Instagram on his phone, he can feel a presence right in front of him. Once he looked up, Renjun was greeted by three guys who seemed very interested in Renjun by how unexpectedly close they were. He had no idea who these three guys are.</p><p>“Hi?” Renjun says with caution, “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Hi! You’re Renjun right?!” The one with beautiful silver hair replies with a grin.</p><p>Renjun, taken back by the sudden enthusiasm, tries not to show it, “Yeah...that’s me. And you are?”</p><p>“You don’t know us?” The one with very luscious black hair replies in confusion.</p><p>Renjun raises an eyebrow, “Should I?”</p><p>The last one (with vibrant green hair) who hasn’t said anything gasps, “You don’t know us? Lucas hasn’t mentioned us to you at all?”</p><p><em>“Lucas? Ah...I get it now.” </em>Renjun tries not to laugh after connecting the dots, these must be Xiaojun, Hendery and Mark. In truth, Lucas may have mentioned names in passing, but he’s never shown Renjun any pictures of them so how was he supposed to know who is who? So this is <em>technically </em>Lucas’ fault, but now Renjun is intrigued as to why these three people seem to know him better than he knows himself. But before he was going to reply, it seems that his lack of answer meant something because the trio walked away from him and started talking amongst themselves, and proceeded to ignore Renjun who is now looking at them all confused.</p><p>“He doesn’t know us?! How doesn’t he know us?” Green hair guy says in disbelief.</p><p>The silver hair guy throws his hands up, “I don’t know! You’d think the number of times Lucas waxed poetry about him to us, he would mention us to him! We’re his friends!”</p><p><em>(“Waxed poetry?” </em>Renjun wasn’t sure if he heard that correctly.<em>)</em></p><p>“This is so embarrassing! We came up to him expecting him to recognise us!” The one with black hair runs a hand through his hair in embarrassment.</p><p>Renjun just stands there in silence, taking in what he’s hearing from the trio who he <em>thinks</em> are Hendery, Mark and Xiaojun. At this point, he’s hoping that Lucas has finished getting change so he can somehow have an out in this sudden encounter. He really needs to know if these are the people he thinks it is, otherwise this is really embarrassing on both ends.</p><p>“Renjun!” Renjun looks to his right and finally sees Lucas walking up towards him, all freshen up from a shower and in new clothes, his bag bumping off of his hip as he walks. For no particular reason, Renjun is somehow taken back by how good Lucas looks at this moment, but he will file that away in the folder in his head.</p><p>“Xuxi-” Renjun tries to say.</p><p>“LUCAS!” The trio that were busy conversing in front of Renjun suddenly break into a run towards Lucas and skidding to a stop right before a collision. Lucas, who was not expecting people charging at him, almost fell down in shock, “Woah! What’s up?”</p><p>“Lucas! Why doesn’t Renjun know us?!” Silver hair guy crosses his arms and huffs.</p><p>Lucas just looks back at his friend in confusion, “What are you talking about Xiaojun?” (“<em>Well that’s one name and face I can match,” </em>Renjun thinks to himself.<em>)</em></p><p>“We’re talking about why your friend Renjun-” Green hair friends points to Renjun who is innocently standing there, contemplating if he should walk up and stand beside Lucas, “doesn’t recognise us! Don’t you talk about us to him?”</p><p>“Mark-” <em>(“So that’s Mark, that means the last one is Hendery.”) </em>“I do talk about you all to Renjun.”</p><p>“Then <em>why-</em>” black hair- now known as Hendery points at Lucas accusingly, “doesn’t Renjun recognise us when we tried to talk to him while we were waiting for you?!” The trio continue to stare at Lucas, waiting for him to explain while Renjun ultimately decides to walk up to the four and answer part of the question.</p><p>“Lucas is right, he does talk about you three to me. <em>But, </em>he’s never shown me pictures of you so I didn’t know that you were the friends he talks about.” Renjun comes up to Lucas’ side and looks up at him pointedly, “I’ve tried getting him to show me what you look like but he always changes the subject and I don’t know why. He also says that you are all really busy so it’s hard to set a day to meet you in person.” He’s trying not to laugh at Lucas, who is nervously sweating now that he is being put under the spotlight from both sides involved.</p><p>“Um...you see, it is true. They’re busy with their own thing so that’s why I haven’t introduced you to them in so long. And uh...they’re camera shy.” Lucas stammers out while making eye contact with no one by looking past everyone’s heads.</p><p>“Who says we’re camera shy-” Xiaojun starts to protest before his mouth is covered by Mark, who has a glint in his eyes. As Xiaojun tries to remove Mark’s hand, Hendery steps in front of the two with a Cheshire grin of his own, which Renjun isn’t sure if it’s a good thing or not.</p><p>“He’s right! We’re all camera shy so we rarely take pictures and if we do, we never use Lucas’ phone because of his habit of leaving it somewhere. You know that, right Renjun?” Hendery says while showing a pearly white smile. Behind him, Renjun sees Mark hastily removing his hand in disgust, after what looks like Xiaojun licking his hand in order to remove it from his mouth. Now Mark is chasing Xiaojun down the hall with vengeance in his eyes.</p><p>“Right…” Renjun says while looking at Lucas, who is suspiciously pink at the ears, “Still doesn’t explain why it’s taken this long for me to meet you guys.” Hendery was about to reply but was interrupted by Xiaojun and Mark returning to where they were standing after their sudden game of chase.</p><p>“Oh that?” Mark says while trying to catch his breath after running after Xiaojun, “That’s because he doesn’t want us to tease him about his cru-”</p><p>“OKAY LET’S GET FOOD!” Lucas suddenly shouts loudly that the rest of them wince from the volume, “I’m hungry! The more we stand here the more my stomach is suffering without any food so let’s go and eat!” He says while slinging an arm around an ‘unsuspecting’ Renjun, and starts to walk towards the exit, leaving his friends to catch up to them. What Lucas is unaware of since he is not looking at Renjun, he doesn’t realise that Renjun is looking at his pink ears, and the two pink spots on his cheeks while they walk ahead of the group. It doesn’t take long for Xiaojun, Hendery and Mark to catch up to them, but they decide to keep a distance between them in order to give the other two some alone time.</p><p>Renjun, with a sudden burst of courage after what just happened, removes Lucas’ arm that was across his shoulders. It surprises Lucas, making him stop walking to look at Renjun.</p><p>“Hey.” Renjun says.</p><p>“Hey.” Lucas replies, still confused.</p><p>A hand reaches out and laces their fingers together. It’s Renjun’s hand, fitting snugly against Lucas’ giant hand.</p><p>“Congratulations on winning today. I didn’t get to say it earlier.” Renjun says, uncharacteristically shy. He’s looking at Lucas with a small smile on his face. It feels different to any other smile Renjun has given Lucas, although he isn’t sure why it’s the case.</p><p>Lucas, who is in shock at the fact Renjun is holding his hand, is now being pulled forward, thus having to start walking again. When Lucas’ snaps out of his shock and is now walking next to Renjun and not behind him, it really hits him that he is holding hands with the boy who has been on his mind for years.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for coming to cheer me on today. It really means a lot to see you in the crowd.” Lucas says softly, not wanting the trio to hear behind him, who are also pretending that they aren’t eavesdropping.</p><p>“I’m always going to support you Lucas. I’ve never stopped.” Renjun replies just as softly, “I’m your number one fan after all!”</p><p>Instead of replying, Lucas squeezes their interlocked hands and gives Renjun a smile he reserves just for him. He was going to reply, but after what Renjun just did, Lucas feels that he is able to do something he wanted to do for so long. He hopes it will give Renjun a sign as to the feelings he’s been hiding for years.</p><p>Slowly, Lucas brings up Renjun’s hand he’s holding to his lips, leaving a lingering kiss before lowering their hands back to where they were before.</p><p>Renjun, who was not expecting that, tries to fight the blush that’s creeping up to his cheeks while Lucas is trying to fight the smile off of his face. They keep walking while at the same time, both ignoring that there’s an audience right behind them who are also trying to keep their reactions quiet.</p><p>If Renjun decided to tighten his hold on Lucas’ hand, Lucas pretends not to notice for the sake of his beating heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave kudos and comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>